Always and always love
by Artemis6766
Summary: After HIDDEN, Zoey and the gang go relax on Skye. They just need a place to relax for once. But on one night Aurox and Zoey are left alone and things go haywire. Zoey finds herself almost kissing Aurox but stopped herself. After that little encounter, she wants to believe she could Find heath in Aurox and bring him out. But will she betray her love for Stark to save Heath?
1. encounter

_**A/n: what up? I write this story from the PoV of Zoey; this is my way of seeing what happens after HIDDEN. Just the way it should in my PoV. So, if you got any suggestions on my story, please tell me. I will love those who will help me make my story my interesting. And please review! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**|( '-')/**_

**Life as we knew it would be or is it?**

After the whole thing and chaos with Neferet, I am glad we got time to ourselves. Just that, since I have been Marked I haven't had a normal life. Well, you are really not considered _normal _if you're a vampyre. Not that it mattered to me, i'm glad to be on the side of Nyx, and right now, i'm glad she gave me a break from the whole Neferet crap.

But now, in the present, it's time to just relax, _for once._

I gazed at the hanging tree and saw where my cashmere scarf and Stark's plaid strap are knotted together. It brought me back to when me and Stark came back from the Other world, and fought against evil. Now, it seems like a life time ago. Now we are here on Skye to catch a break and try to recover from (not so long ago) events.

After what happened on Neferet's terrace, Neferet dying and all, (but not really dead, which really creeps me out), we all needed a break.

And well, at the last minute, I contacted Sgiach, and ask if me and my group of friends could stay on Skye, until rage and confusion arises again. Grandma on the other hand, didn't want to come; I practically got on my knees for her to come with us. But she refused and said she had to stay there and cleanse her self.

I knew my grandma would want to stay for some reason. but she needs to be able to recover in her own ways and right now she needs her ancestors help.

Sgiach ask if grandma was coming along, since I blabber about her all the time. She knew how it felt and she understood what grandma was going through. But I really wished she was here with me, where Neferet won't try to kill her, once again.

Either way what really got me most, Sgiach said yes, because I really didn't think she would take all of us, especially Aphrodite. (Not to be mean, but she is a royal pain)

"Hey Z, look we found here," Shaunee and Shaylin came up behind. I turned away from the hanging tree, and faced them. As I turned around, I was greeted by a light nymph and a water spirit.

They both looked human. They had the same smile both Shaunee and Shaylin had. The light spirit, which is more like a blazing fire, was shinning a bright yellow and red. On the other hand the water reminded me of the ocean. It was a light blue, and besides the bubbles that appeared around her head, she looked peaceful.

"Whoa, where did you find them?" I asked and was amazed by how much light the nymph gave. But not as bright as Shaunee's smile.

Smiling with glee they both jumped up and down, as if the were kids in a candy store. Shaylin came up to me and led the spirit towards me. "We both found them while we were calling our elements." She jumped around and then stopped looking to the spirit to me.

As the spirit neared it seemed to wash me with water, but not getting me wet. As if she was cleansing me of all the bad and leaving me with pure goodness. I laughed as I felt the over whelming joy of being free of my duty for once.

"Here on Skye, it's like we could call our elements and they manifest into something 3-D, like a person." Shaunee came up to me and put an arm around my shoulders. Ever since she and Erin broke up, and un-twined, Shaunee was a total different person. But Shaunne is a different person without Erin, someone I love more every day.

I hugged her, and step aside as I watch the nymph and the water spirit chase each other around. "I never thought Skye would be like this. It is so magical. And the colors of warriors here, are bright with blue and shiny yellow." Shaylin grabbed a flower from a bunch and twirled it.

"I know, that's why I come to love this place," I walked along the perimeter of the tree as I spoke. "It's where I feel like I could be myself." Smiling I turned to Shaunee and Shaylin. They both smiled at me and came towards me.

"Finally we could all escape the crap that is happening right now in Tulsa. But right now, we all need to recoup and center ourselves." Shaunee hugged me.

"And Skye seems like a real good place to do that." Shaylin put in. She turned her head to the awaiting spirit and said, "You are free to go, hope to see you soon." With a final closing she let the spirit and the element go. The spirit disappeared into the closets body of water.

Shaunee did the same, but instead of fading or disappearing, she disappeared with a blinding flash. "You gotta love, fire and light." We all laughed and made our way towards the doors of the castle.

Before we entered I looked up to the dark sky, and stars gleamed in her coat. "A-hem." I snapped my head at the girls who looked at me with suspicious glances. "Oh, sorry I just love the way the night stars gleam here on Skye." I turned away from the sky and looked at them.

"Speaking of gleaming, where is Damien?" I asked as I made my way up the stairs.

Shaylin spoke, "Last time I saw him, he was behind a pile of books in the library, with Thanatos and Raphiam and Stevie Rea." She prompted. I nodded and opened the double doors, and entered the castle.

We walked down the huge hall way, which echoed our footsteps.

"Hey I'll catch up with you later, I'm going to find Sgiach, and I got a few questions." Shaunee hurried down the corridor and disappeared into a chamber, which left me and Shaylin.

"Z, what do you think of me?" She asked, and was taken aback by her question, and gave her a confused look. "What would I think of you? I remember how hard it was when I was new. But I never thought less of you Shaylin," I stopped in front of her. Putting a hand on her shoulder I looked her straight in the eye. "Shaylin you are gifted and touched by Nyx. And with every gift she gives you, I respect you. Shaylin she gave it to you for a reason." Why would she think that I would think less of her?

She shrugged off my arm, but then encircled me in a hug. "Whoa you okay Shaylin?" her kind of behavior really scares me. "No, its just, thank you for excepting for whom I am. Thanks Z." she gave me one last squeeze and left me their, flabbergasted.

I shook myself mentally. "Wow, I really need girlfriend time." Hurrying down the corridor I made my way towards the one room I knew someone would be. Voices and laughter came through the big black doors as I reached them.

"Bumpkin, you need to start making a shit load of sense." Aphrodite's voice rose above all of them. Walking in, I was greeted by Stevie Rea jumping on me. "It is so great here Z! Now I know why you didn't want to leave." She smiled and her blond curls bounced up and down as she spoke with enthusiasm. I gave her a hug back, "Yea, it just feels like home." I did a head count in my head of who was here; Rephiam, Stevie Rea, Darius, Aphrodite, Stark- I smiled at him- Shaylin and Aurox.

Before I could gaze to long at Aurox, who has somehow ended up with Heath's soul I ran towards Stark. He engulfed me in a huge hug and a deep kiss.

"Hey, we all know you guys are together and love each other but please no visuals." Aphrodite's voice broke us apart. Leaving me feeling hot and probably red as a tomato.

Stark gave a snort but hugged me close and walked me to one of the couches in the huge-living room like- room. We chose a spot next to the fire, and cuddled. "So, what should we do tomorrow?" Stevie Rea asked, as she and Rephiam sat right next to us. Darius and Aphrodite and Shaylin took their seat on the couched that faced us. And Aurox just sat alone on the far side of us.

"Well Sgiach said we could learn how to fence…"

"I'm going for a walk." I said to stark. Over the past hour, we laughed and played around like normal kids. And for once I felt normal again. Damian, Thanatos and Kalona came from their study session, during the time we laughed and made obnoxious jokes about Aphrodite. "You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Stark asked and stood but I pushed him back down. "I'm sure." I kissed him tenderly until I heard Aphrodite gag and left the warm fire of friends.

I just needed time to think. I know we all had to take a rest, but I couldn't, not right now. Neferet will have a plan to come after me. And I had to have one as well. Just for safe measures, if the fight comes a little bit earlier than schedule.

Not knowing how much I was in thought, I walk right into something sturdy and hard. I fell flat on my butt. "Ow."

"Zoey, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." A firm hand grasped my elbow and hoisted me up. I looked up and was greeted by moonlight eyes. "Thank you." Shaking the dirt off my butt I stepped away from Aurox.

The silence between us was awkward, I was about to say something cheesy and leave but he stopped me. "Zoey, can I talk to you?" His eyes mimicked the night sky as he spoke my name. A shiver ran down my spine. Every time he talks, he sets me uneasy. And not just that he hold Heath's spirit, but how much this bull, can be so human like.

What did he want? "Sure."

He walked ahead of me, but every once in a while he looked behind him if I was still there. Which I was, and sadly, Stark will kill him. He came to a stop at the foot of the hanging tree. Awkwardly I sat right next to and gazed at the tree.

"Do you really think Nyx forgave me?" His first question didn't really faze me. "Yes, Nyx is a forgiving goddess." But the second question almost brought me to tears. "Do you except me for who I am? I know I have your Heath in me but, do you really accept me for who I am?" His voice sounded bitter. Which made something in me feel guilty. I looked at him and put my hand on his shoulder.

He didn't shrink away or anything, he just stayed there. His eyes never leaving the base of the tree, as if my answer would appear there. "Aurox, you could not erase what you've down. But," I sighed and dropped my arm. "You've saved my grandma. And for that I'm thankful." I smiled at him. He turned his eyes on me and in the depths I thought I saw a glimpse of Heath.

My heart fell. "Um Aurox, I need to go." Feeling a little to uncomfortable about the whole situation I quickly got up and walked away from him. But not fast nor far enough. "Zoey, thank you." I stopped and turned around, but was met- once again- by a hard fortress, but this time before I fell, a pair of arms grabbed me. In the same instant, the smell of Heath washed over me.

My memory took me back, to when Heath and I were alone and in love. His smile always made my heart skip a beat. And his kiss always made me lose my mind. His touch always made the bad go away. He would always be my rock. And right now I know Stark loves me, and I love him. But that's doesn't make any of the stuff me and Heath been through, go away.

In this moment it felt the same way, but except of meeting moonlight eyes I met Heath's. "Heath…?" I whispered. I didn't know I was leaning lean until Damien's voice came to me. "Zoey what are you doing?"

_**So what do you guys think? Was it good or bad? Well what do you think would happen next? Wait and see until the next chap! Thank for those who read! Please review! I know I'm not good at this after notes, but I try… I will try and post every weekend but it depends on how much free x I get. Thank you once again for those who read and reviewed! I'll be looking out for reviews! Until next X my readers! Laters! **_

_**|(-.-)/**_


	2. Biggest mistake but then comforted

_**A/N: I am back! Sorry if that sounded creepy and what not… but I'm back with a new chap, and I hope you enjoyed the first one. I updated today because tomorrow I'm not going to be able to have x… -.- Well, I really like reviews, it keeps me motivated. But thanks for those who reviewed and followed my story! Kudos for you! Thanks again, now hope you enjoy! **_

_**|(~_~)/**_

**Biggest mistake but then comforted**

Shoving away from Aurox I quickly started to come up with something to say to Damien.

But its Damien, how could I fool him? I struggled to regain my cool but at that moment my face felt hot and guilt started to spread through me. "Damien its not what you think." Why did I do this? I never meant for all this to happen. It just… ugh. I didn't know what to think.

My arms fell limp as I watched Damien's face turn into an emotionless expression. "Zoey, how could you? And with the used to be enemy?" he said. His voice sounded distraught. Seeing him like this, reminded me of when he lost Jack…

"Zoey I must go." Aurox, who stayed queit and seemed to be syncing all this, he strode past me. But before he vanished into the mist, he looked over his shoulder. "I am sorry I brought this mess onto Zoey." Without another glance or word, he left.

This night keeps on getting better and better.

Shaking my head back and forth, I walked up to Damien who stayed stuck to his place. Grabbing his hands I held them in mine, but they were cold. "Damien please, I didn't intend for all this to happen. It's just that Aurox wanted to talk to me and at some point, I thought I saw Heath." I stopped and searched his face. "I never meant to hurt any one, especially Stark. It just all happened." I sobbed the last part out. Why did this happen? Why now? Why ever?

Damien then eyes softened and gave me a sad smile. He pulled me into a hug, feeling me with friend comfort. He patted my back and stroked my hair as I cried into his shirt. "It's alright Z, you'll get through this." He made cooing noises. "But it is not me you have to ask for forgiveness. It's Stark." At the sound of Stark's name, my soul shattered. If I told Stark he would hate me, and push me away. He would try to kill Aurox. But more surely, he would stop loving me.

Just the thought of not having him there for me made me cry harder. Probably by now I was snorting all over the place.

"It's going to be alright Z, you just-." Damien was cut off by Stark's voice.

"Zoey, you okay? You hurt?" Stark sounded weary. And each step he got closer, the harder it got for me to tell him what just happened between me and Aurox.

Damien then stepped aside, and allowed me to see Stark, jogging his way towards me. "I'll leave you two alone." He leaned in and kissed my fore head. Stark came closer, he watched Damien leave with curiosity, but soon his gaze found me and concern filled his eyes.

"Z, what happened to you? You okay?" he checked my eyes and head and then my body. When he found nothing wrong he pulled out a tissue and handed it to me. "You don't really look attracting when you have snot running down your nose." He chuckled, and lightens my heart a little, but then my heart fell. "What is wrong Z? Is it your mom again?" he asked and then reconsidered. "Z your, grandma is going to be okay, Neferet would not strike so early-."

"No," I whipped the snot with the tissue. "It's something I did. And I-I don't kn-know how t-to say it." I hiccupped and gestured for another tissue.

His eyes never leaving my face he handed another scrunched up tissue. "Thanks." He nodded. "Z, what did you do that has you crying?" he asked. Before I could brake down again, as I did with Damien, I pulled him with me. "I'll tell you." I muttered to him and led him to the bench.

Breathing in and out, I sat down. "Stark," here goes everything I love. "I almost kissed Aurox." Ending in a rush I stared at his face. His expression was unreadable. And his 'whole staying silent' thing scared the hell out of me. Sure Stark and I had our fights, but never, in the time he and I were a thing, almost kissed anyone. Well, biting Heath didn't count; he was helping me get stronger.

"Please, Stark, say something." Scooting closer I reached for his hand, but he didn't respond the way I thought he would.

"Z, how…?" his face showed that he was hurting. And I know how much he hurt. But I never intended this to happen. It just did. "Stark, I didn't mean for anything to happen, I just saw Heath and I lost it." Wiping a tear away, I looked him in the eye. "Stark, I never meant for you to get hurt. Stark, I'm so sorry. I betrayed you, for a creature that holds Heath's soul." Losing myself again, I sobbed. "Stark, I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry." Instead of him looking at me with a cold glare, his eyes softened.

"Come here." He pulled me into a hug, and patted my back. Ever so slightly he started to rock me back and forth. I let the smell of him fill me, and his touch to soothe me. "I'm mad that you almost kissed him, but I feel how crappy you feel. But in that, I feel your love for me Z." He pulled away from me and held me at arms length.

"How could y-you be so forgiving?" I asked and smiled through my tears. He chuckled to himself and wiped my tears with his thumb. "Because I love you Z, and nothing could take me away from you." His words washed over me as, they cleansed my heart ache. "Come here Z." Smiling again, I snuggled into him. "I love you Zoey. Never forget that." He rocked me for what seemed like the longest time.

But the time that we didn't talk, I felt how much he loved me. It gave me time to think, that he will love me no matter what. Even if it ends up with me kissing another boy. But I'm not going to tempt his patience.

"I love you too, Stark. And no matter what you and I do, remember that." Hugging him closer I breathe into him.

Time passed with us just sitting there. We watched the tree, and talked about what we liked about this place. Every time I felt like I betrayed him and our love (which I did) he told me he loved me, and to stop feeling sad. He knew Heath was in Aurox, and that I love Heath. But after Kalona killed him, I felt lost. And I still do. And now that I now his here, just only sharing the soul with a creature, created by Darkness, it hurts not to have him right here next to me.

Once the silence of him being so close him, I leaned up and kissed his lips. "Thank you." I said and sat back down, while gazing at his eyes. He smirked," For what?" He asked and pulled me even closer. "For loving me, and being my guardian." I replied back.

"You're, welcome." He replied. He leaned in and met my lips. He kissed me hungrily and gripped me tight. I clung to him, never wanting to let him go. He kissed me with great passion I forgot where we were and why I was crying. All I felt was him and what we both shared. We ended the kiss with each one of us panting from the make out session.

"What you want to do?" I asked as I regained my train of thought. He smirked and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "What ever. As long as I'm with you." He kissed my forehead and stood.

"Hey I know," excitement beamed in my words. Smiling I stood with him and pulled him along. "Teach me how to shoot a descent arrow. I don't want to be a pro, but at least I want to learn how to shoot one." Catching up with my pace, we slung an arm around my shoulders.

"And I know just the right place to practice."

He took me to the beach, where I first told him he needs to use his Goddess given gifts. As we approached he went back into a little part of the castle, and emerged with a bow and an arrow. Smirking his way to where I stood, he handed me the bow.

This bow wasn't like his. It was wood and a bit bigger than what I came to know. And it even seemed a lot heavier. Taking the bow in my hands, it felt weird, because what I'm used to; my element, that doesn't way a thing. But then again has great power. And this arrow and bow have great power; to kill. And when used by Stark, he is deadly.

"So the first lesson is how to be in position." He showed me by placing himself behind my back. "First, pick up your elbow, and level the bow." He pressed closer as he showed me how to position myself. All through this little lesson, I loved it. "Then stand feet apart, shoulder width, or else you'll miss your mark." He paused then added, "Well for you, I shoot and don't miss my mark." He whispered in my ear and I trembled as he nibbled it. He pulled away. "So, then you look at your target," he regained his position behind me, "and slightly pull back, and don't forget to elevate the bow."

The ocean waves smashed against the shore, and mist sprayed in my face. The wind seemed to calm, as Stark came closer.

"Look at the target, then let go." He said and stepped back. Instantly I felt the loss of his warmth and yurned for it again. I nodded and looked for a target, then spotted a tree that was closer to me. I readied myself, pulled the arrow backwards and then let got. The air zipped by my face as I let the arrow shoot through the skin. Not even two seconds later a thud, came from the nearest tree, and I was glad to see that the arrow hit the target.

"I did it!" I said and turned towards Stark who was smiling. "Beginners luck." He teased. "I don't think it was beginners luck, It was me!" I jumped up and down.

He came to my side, "Okay, it was you. Want to do it again, but this time harder?" he teased. "Bring it on."

He smirked and went to grab the arrow. As he left to get it, I watched his back. How did I get so lucky? "Ready?" he handed me the arrow. "Yes." I took the arrow. "Try to hit that tree by the walkway."

I searched for the tree and found it by the bridge, "Easy." I aimed and hit the target. Over the next hour he laughed at my failed attempts, but congratulated me for my success. Once it was over I was laughing my butt off on some comments he said.

After all that laughing, I pulled him close, almost taking him off his feet. "What are you doing?" He asked, but he leaned in. "What does it look like? I'm going to kiss you, silly." Not giving him time to react I kissed his lips, and was engulfed by pure love. His arms encircled me, his hands gripping me tightly.

Fighting the urge of pulling off his shirt I kissed him back with the passion he gave me. Before I knew it he pulled me down to the beach sand, and laid me down. He took over my body, with desire, but didn't go further. I ran my hands through his tousled hair, loving the feel of it. His hands did tiny circles on my waist, making me shiver.

I was lost in the love he showered me in. I loved him, and that's all I felt; his love.

"Gag, get a room. We don't want to see your guy's shit, Zoey. Especially at the pace Arrow Boy is going at." Aphrodite's voice filled the air, and jolted us apart. Kissing Stark is one thing; being caught and hammered by Aphrodite is another.

Stark then chuckled as he stood, but replied to Aphrodite. "At least I kiss Zoey with love. Unlike you, do you climb Darius and rock him?" He laughed and Aphrodite fumed. "For your information, at least I know how to keep my shit under control, unlike you. You would blow if Zoey didn't give you what you want." Aphrodite shot back. Uh, oh. "Oh, your gonna get it-." "Hey stop it. Goddess, you guys bicker too much." I stood between the two.

"Come on Stark, me is starving, and I could get some brown pop." I nudged him to walk, but his gaze never left Aphrodite's.

"Fuck-tard." Is all she said and twitched her way back to Darius who was waiting for her on the bridge.

"She is a pain in the ass." Sadly I had to agree with him. We laughed at the small joke and made are way towards the dinning hall. Leaving all of the mess behind us, and meeting our friends at the library and getting brown pop.

_**So what do you think? I hope you liked it… please review, I really get motivated! And if you have ANY suggestions on how to make the story better please tell me. IN REVIEWS! Sorry if I'm being braggy or bossy. *-* well thank you for those who reviewed and followed! Until next time, mi readers! Laters! **_

_**|( *.*)/**_


	3. After math, and information

**A/N:**_** hey! I know I haven't written in a while but I had stuff to do… but any way I've come back and give you another chap. Now, this part was from my own imagination, (well all of it is ;P) the info might not be correct but to me it made sense. -.- but don't let that stop you from reading! :D thank you for who ever reviewed, it really motivated me into writing this! Thank you again and please review after the fact, please. ^.^ well I hope you enjoy! |(-_-)/**_

_**After math**_

"Aphrodite, you need to stop being bitchy and all." Shaunee said to Aphrodite as she walked by her. "I heard it makes people older," looking smug Shaunee smiled. "Is that a wrinkle?" she teased and marched away. "Shut up. I'm perfect, unlike you, half brain." Aphrodite shot back. Shaunee turned around and was about to say something more, when Thanatos came in.

"Merry meet." She said and smiled at everyone. Merry meet, every one said and we fisted our hands over ours hearts and bowed. She strode in with elegance, and owned every step. She approached the table, where Damien was so engrossed with a large old looking book. "Damien, have you found anything useful?" she asked him with a small smile. Damien put the book down, who looked like he didn't catch his sleep last night, said, "No, Thanatos, I have not come across anything useful. Only about how to become immortal and gain immortality from another." He sighed in frustration. Poor Damien.

Ever since we got here, he went straight for the books, not outside, where he should be.

Right on queue, Aphrodite appeared beside me. "Looks like Gay boy hasn't gotten his beauty sleep." She said as she looked from Thanatos to Damien, who went back into gathering more dusty books from the library's shelves, and placing them in front of him.

"Aphrodite don't be mean, he hasn't gotten any sleep." I made a face at her, taking every one for granted. "Because he has been to busy, trying to find a way to defeat Neferet." Glancing at Aphrodite's face, she seemed bored and didn't really care what I said, or any body says. That's our Aphrodite; unfortunately. "whatever." Is all she said and twitched off in the direction Darius was.

"Morning' Z." turning I met, Stark's smile, and hurried to meet him in a hug. "Mornin' Stark." I replied back. "So what is happening?" pulling me in a deep hug, I breathed him in. The smell of him always relaxed me, and his arms around me always made me feel secure. "Nothing. Just that Damien hasn't found anything yet." Pulling away from his warm embrace, I glanced at his face. The red marking on his face always made him look hotter to me. Smiling I went on my tippy toes and kissed him.

"To bad we are not in the room." He said, and gave me his cocky grin. "Yea, to bad. I had other things planned." I teased him and gave him one more kiss and lead him to where Damien was. Shaylin sat next to him, trying to encourage him to take a Break.

"Shaylin, I can't. Right now, I have to find a way to defeat Neferet, someone who is immortal." He said in his tired voice. "Damien, you are not going to be any good to us if you run yourself dry, now. Take. A. Break." She demanded.

Reaching them, I sat right next to him. "Damien, honey, you need to take a Break." Searching his face, that seemed old and worn, I continued. "Honey, Shaylin is right, you won't be good to us if we run you dry."

"Um, Z, its 'run _yourself _dry', not us." Stark said. _Smart ass._ I gave him a hard stare but then went back to Damien. "What he said." Giving him a half hearted smile, I pushed the book away from his prying eyes. "Okay Z, for you." Letting out a sigh he stood. "I think I really need fresh air." He looked to me from Shaylin, he smiled trough his tired eyes. "I really need to get away from the books, just for once." Stretching like a cat, he gave me a hug. "Thanks Z. You're the best." "I know." Squeezing him back, I ruffled his hair.

Shaylin volunteered to walk with him, and left me and Stark behind. "So what you want to do? In the mean time…" his arms encircled me. Pulling my body against his. I splayed my hands against his chest, and ran my hands over his shoulders.

"I like where this is going." Stark murmured against my lips.

"Ah- hem." Totally distracted by Stark, and where all this was heading, I didn't see Sgiach enter the room. "Merry meet, Sgiach." I jolted away from Stark and fisted my hand over my heart. "Merry meet, Stark and Zoey." She smiled. I blushed slightly at the thought of Sgiach being there, when me and Stark, would have been going at it.

"Ah, I see that you and your group have gotten comfortable, here in the library." She looked around and saw the books that were on the table. All from new books that were imported and others that looked like they were left to rot. "I've seen that you and Stark are getting cozy as well." She gave Stark a look that made him stir beside me. I suppressed a small smile. Her gaze quickly shifted to me. "Zoey may I speak with you?" she asked as she made her way to the window. I shrugged and gave Stark a sympathetic look. He sighed and kissed my head. As he walked out Sgiach turned to me. "I see Stark has changed…" Her eyes never left mine.

"Yea, he changed, very." I smiled and strode over to where she was gazing out the window; beyond, the night sky was glimmering with stars. Just until today, I saw that for the first time he wasn't having trouble keeping me away, just like a few weeks ago. It made the weight on my shoulders lift a little off my shoulders. He was finally happy. "Stark has changed… he came from death and back. From what I remember." Glancing at Sgiach, I caught a smirk from her, and then she turned to her normal smile.

"Yes, he has." Her eyes glimmered with amusement. "Now, I have wanted to talk to you since you arrived here," her eyes bored into mine, like hot coals, but then again they were soothing. In them, information lied beneath, just waiting to be told. "Neferet is going to get stronger. She is an immortal. I just wanted to point that out first." I nodded and she kept speaking. "First of all, you need to prepare yourselves for the up coming battle. An immortal is way more powerful than just one. So be careful on what you invoke when you fight her." Moving towards the end of the study room she pulled out a book. "You might invoke something that can help her gain more power, rather than for your own good."

It was gray from where I was, as if no one has touched it for decades. She strode over; cleaning the cover and setting it down on the table, making dust spring up. Choking I swatted away what remained. Once she cleaned the cover it read something in French: FORCE IMMORTELLE. It was printed in big yellow letters, on leather brown. "Force immortelle?" I looked at her questionably.

"It is in French but some of the writing in here is mostly English. Force immortelle means 'immortal strength'. I nodded. I'm not very good in French even though I would love to learn it.

"Now, what lies in here is what you can use to defeat Neferet." She opened the cover, and I hovered closer, curiosity eating at me. As she turned the pages, they looked brown and worn out. Almost as if they will tear at the slightest tug. "A Tsi Sgili, like Neferet, can be defeated by one way…" her words drawled out she flipped pages with hand written copies that seemed like a blur to me. The silence seemed to drawl between us, it was heavy as it was waiting as well to hear what Sgiach had to say.

I shifted to one foot then to the other, getting impatient. "Ah- ha," pointed at the beginning at the page. "Here it is." Moving closer to her I read along with her. Luckily this part was in English.

Immortals

Since the beginning of time, immortals have been known to be powerful. They were created by a high God or Goddess. Every immortal holds their own position on Earth, or the high Heavens. One of the immortals is the highest Goddess and her consort. Nyx and Erebus, the rulers of the night.

And like the Goddess and Erebus, the Warrior of Nyx is one of the immortals. The warriors name is Kalona. He has gained immortality by his Goddess to help her and protect her.

This booked had to be outdated because Kalona was no longer a service to Nyx. I scoffed that drew Sgiach attention but I quickly returned my gaze to the handwriting.

But one of the known as today are more like demons than immortals, ttthose who walk among Darkness path's and fights against Light. The immortal is a Tsi Sgili. They are powerful to manipulate another being, or creature. They are created by hurt and anger that destroyed them.

They are possessed by an evil spirit that looks for wounded souls. This can happen when that one being is hurt from emotion extremely or physically.

Confused I put my hand on the page. "Sgiach how can she be hurt? She doesn't have feelings! And how can a spirit take part in her?" My voice was steady but fear crept in. She took her eyes off the book and turned her gaze to me.

"They are hurt badly that they start to think negative." She sighs. "Negativity invokes Darkness, Zoey. This happens before they are these demons." She pointed at the line. "Such as not having something that you cant have. It can hurt you more than one way possible." She turned away and she skipped a few pages until it rested on another page with more scripture writing.

_Immortals: Tsi Sgili_

A Tsi Sgili is very power, and is a great alley with Darkness.

It went on in what it said early on how they start to become one. And so I read ahead, wanting to find out what to do to defeat her.

There is only one to defeat an immortal; by wounding them. Tsi Sgili is an immortal with a little soul left within. In order to defeat them, is to reanimate what they once had that turned them to what they are now.

Before I could read on, Sgiach closed the book. I began to protest, but she held up a hand. "I've giving you enough Zoey Redbird, not it is your part to figure out how to defeat her." With that she left the room with the book under her arms. Shocked I sat down, with the last three lines spinning my head around.

_There is only one to defeat an immortal; by wounding them. Tsi Sgili is an immortal with a little soul left in them. In order to defeat them, is to reanimate what they once had that turned them to what they are now._

Slowly everything started to fit into place but, right now I had to live with my friends. Until the time comes, and I figured it was what I thought it is, I would keep quiet to the others. But first I have to find Stark, and tell him I maybe found the solution, in defeating Neferet. Pride swelled in my chest. _We are a step closer to defeating her, and living our lives without troubles some, invoking in our lives. _

_**So how was it bad good? Well I will love to read your opinions in reviews… but I hoped you guys liked it. I rarely get time now to write with sports… but I will try my best to write, I promise you that! Please leave me reviews! It keeps me going… thank you tthose who DID review. Later! |(^.^)/**_


	4. A friend in the Other World

** A/N: What up! So, here I am, giving you guys another chapter. Now this chapter is not my best chapter, but that is my opinion. I hope you guys think other wise. ;) But anyway, I finally got time to write! I've been busy with all the crap going around in my life. (Excuse my language.) Thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter! And to those who helped out, thank you! Again it inspired me to right this one. So, enjoy! \(*.*)/**

**A friend in the Other World**

I ventured into the dark corridor, every foot step making me anxious. The information Sgiach shared with me is now making my mind throb to tell someone. But even my conscience tells me not to bother any one in my group. This information has to be kept to myself. But telling the person I really trust can't do any harm.

As I passed windows with engraving on them, the moon shone brightly through. The stars glimmered dully against the moon rays. As I rounded a corner, my moonstone was hot between my breasts. Mid step, I stopped, peering down at the small stone.

It glowed dimly, just enough to catch a person's eye. The moonstone only heats up when old magic is around, but here on Skye- it's all magic. I spun around, looking for the cause of the stone. Nothing but dark shadows, casted by torches, were around. _Maybe it's within the shadows-maybe it could just be my imagination. _

Letting out a small laugh I shook any thoughts of magic. I was probably losing my mind. I just read something that could help us defeat Neferet, it probably just setting my mind into over drive. Turning around, I caught a shadow hiding within one. My heart sped. _Stop it Z, you are just tired. Nothing to worry about. _

It stirred. I shrieked, and back pedaled. I fell over my two legs, as the figure approached me. "NO, get away!" thrashing at the figures hands, at the attempts to grab me, I crawled away.

"Zoey, I mean you no harm." The familiar voice broke through the barrier in my mind, causing me to stop my attempts of fleeing. Refocusing on the unknown, I searched for any signs of weapons, just to make sure. The figure stepped forward, into the moon light. The moon rays fell over his figures making him look like a God. I swallowed a lump in my throat before speaking.

"Aurox, you scared the shit out of me." His eyes steadied my face. "For a second I thought you were-."

"Neferet. No, not even she could break a barrier as strong as Skye's." He smiled kindly and offered me his hand. I hesitated before I grabbed his.

"It seems, that we keep on running into each other, isn't it?" he pulled me up with him. Close up I could see he hasn't gotten any sleep in the last few days. "Yea." The silence between us was heavy. It was unbearable.

"Well I have to go, I will se-."

"Zoey, before you go, what happened the other night, I'm completely sorry." His gaze didn't meet mine. But understanding radiated off his words. "No, it was my fault I put myself through that, it's just that I saw…" I couldn't even say his name without having the guilt bubble in me again. "Heath. I know." He shrugged, making him look like a boy who was defeated.

"Do you sometimes wish Heath was here instead of me?" his voice was husky, and it dripped of sadness. Deep inside of me went out for him. For this creature that was created out of Darkness. "No, I mean yes, no I mean- ugh. I really don't know." I slumped. It is hard to think of Heath back here with me, since he has been gone a long time now. Every day that passes, it hurts to not have him here. But Aurox is here, in Heath's position, but just in another form. I know Aurox is the 'used to be' bad guy, but he has Heath's soul. Without him, I wouldn't be able to feel Heath's presences, every now and then. It would either be Aurox with Heath's soul, or no Aurox and no soul of Heath.

I glanced at his face, the moonlight eyes staring back at me. "No, I do want you here instead of Heath- don't get me wrong I want Heath more but…" I trailed off, not wanting to meet his gaze, afraid I would see Heath. "But, I can't bring back Heath from the dead. Only if I can, I would." Sure of myself and my emotions I looked him dead on. "Having you with Heath's soul is better than having no you and none of Heath's soul." Tears prickled at the edge of my eyes, hating the feeling that comes very time with Heath's name is spoken out loud.

Aurox seemed to understand, and if he was offended he didn't show it. He just stayed rooted to his place. "I too, would want Heath back. But I think you are right." He gave one big heavy sigh. "Having a little bit of Heath's soul is better than having nothing. Even if his soul was to take place in a creature, created by Darkness." His last words shocked me. Moving closer I grabbed his shoulders.

"No, you _were _made by Darkness, but you chose to _leave _Darkness, to serve Light." My words echoed down the dark hallway. "I would not forgiven you if you were not worthy, especially Nyx." I smiled; I liked the way I sounded strong, even though deep down, I felt like a school girl. "I forgave you because I saw Heath. Knowing how gentle is Heath's soul, he would fight to do the right thing, even though he was controlled by hate and anger; Darkness."

The wind outside blew; making the trees hit the window softly. In the distance I heard the wave's crash upon the shore. All the while, Aurox stayed quiet, not meeting my gaze or move. "I don't want to be this creature any more." Barley a whisper, I had to strain my hearing to figure out what he said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you work through it Aurox." I pushed myself closer to him, and encircled him into a deep hug. He seemed shocked by my gesture, but soon I felt his strong hands on my back. He smiled of pine trees and nature and musky. Just like Heath smelled. _Heath…_ a sob caught in my throat. _He was my friend, and my eternal boyfriend. _No. I shook myself mentally. _No, Heath is gone, I have to move on. My future is with Stark, my Guardian, and my love. _

Uncomfortable now with the situation, I stepped out of his embrace, and was chilled by leaving his warmth. "I make you uncomfortable." He dropped his hands, and took a step back. Wiping at my tears, I took a step forward. "No, it's just the thought of Heath so close but yet so far, that hurts me." Choking back a sob in my throat, I regained myself again. I lifted my gaze again to his, and was engulfed in a pure white light. My vision blurred and all I saw was Aurox reaching for me, as I fell.

( _font_= Zoey's vision)

_I felt groggy, as if someone gave me a dose of pills. Where am I? Where is Aurox, the castle- Stark?! I shifted my gaze over the new scenery. I was on Skye but I was alone. The sun was at its peak, over the horizon. The sky was a bluish/ pinkish hue, casting colorful rays on the ocean. "Stark?" I shouted desperate for an answer, for anything. I ran, for what seemed like forever, until I was on the bridge looking over the ocean. _

_Where is everyone? The atmosphere was different, from the old Skye. This one was more peaceful and it soothed me. _

"_Ugh!" The castle was the same, but it didn't look like it had anyone inside. Then something on the shore stirred. It was someone. Finally! I ran down the shore stone stairs, but slowed as I got closer. Disbelief, feeling me, making me sway with the cool breeze. His back was to me, his gold hair swaying in the wind. His broad shoulders, flexing. "Heath?" I stopped before I reached him. Where am I? I'm I dead?_

_He turned around. "It is about time Z." his smile was bright, he looked the same. A tear escaped my eye. He stood and walked towards me. "You don't look attractive when snot is running down your nose, Z." it was him! It was really Heath, he was right here in front of me. "I missed you Heath." I flung myself at him, happy that he felt firm and was here, holding me. His hands stroked my back, as he nuzzled my neck. "I missed you too, Z."_

_Who knows how long we stood holding each other, as sobs escaped me, making me shudder. He reassured me everything was fine and he was okay. All I could do is grip him harder, as if any minute he would vanish, and leave me alone. "Come here." He pulled me to the soft sand, holding me tight. "Man, seeing you through that Bull, is agonizing to witness." He said his voice with humor._

_I wiped away the tears that still lingered on my cheek, laughing to hear him kid again. "Yea, but he is trying hard to change." I smiled and snuggled close to him. Loving the feeling of him around me. I glanced up and met his dark brown eyes. "I've missed you Heath, more than ever. Ever since that day, it hurt to not have you here-." His lips formed a smile, almost as mock. I punched him playfully. "What you smiling at?" he seemed intruded by my out burst. "Nothing, Z," he shrugged and pulled me closer to him. "I just missed you." _

_I encircled my arms around his neck, drawing his lips close to mine. Brushing his lips, I whispered, "Me too," he pressed his lips to mine, enveloping me in a hot passionate kiss. The ocean waves thrashed at the shore, a few feet away. And the sun made this occasion even more romantic. He pulled me to the ground, moving his body over mine. I have forgotten how we fit together and how he always made me nervous. His tongue played with mine, stoking my tongue, feeling me with his touch and taste._

_His hands roamed over my body, making my skin tingly with anticipation. He lifted his mouth from mine, and nuzzled my neck. "So how is Stark treating you?" He said, with a bit of jealousy behind. "He is treating me fine, just as he gave you his Oath." I stroked his hair, and his back. In the distance I could hear nymphs chasing spirits. _

"_Good because when I _do _come back, I would have ruffed him up." His chuckles made something in me stir, as he could come back with me. _

_Time ticked by as we just lay there, enjoying this time. "Z you need to get back." His voice betrayed him. I know he didn't want me to go, but he knew I didn't belong here. "But I don't want-." _

"_We both know you don't. But you have to." He sat up and lifted me with him. His soft brown eyes sadden. "I love you, Z; never forget that, nothing could ever separate us." Pulling me against his chest, I felt it was firm from years of working, to be the number one quarter back. "Soon me and you will be together, some how, even with Stark." He smirked at that. I let out the giggle. But soon the weight of the situation fell on my shoulders, soon tears prickled down my cheeks. _

"_Don't worry Z; I'm always going to be with you. I love you Zoey." He lifted my chin with his hand and brushed away the tears. He lips brushed mine, and then he met mine with a fierce love and passion that I almost cried again. Our bodies melted together, and soon nothing separated us, only the thin clothing we wore. I never wanted this moment to end._

_Soon I was engulfed by white light that first brought me here. I wanted to scream. I didn't want to leave Heath. Not now, not ever. His smile was bright but his eyes were sad. He cupped my face, and his words lingered in my mind, "I love you, see you soon Z." _

"Zoey, Zoey, you okay?" my vision was blurry, but I knew that voice, the same one that helped me through the hurt, when I lost Heath. "Z, talk to me." He said his voice urgent. I shook my head and refocused. Stark bent in front of me, his face was a mask of confusion mixed with worry. We were in a chamber in some part of the castle, it was big. The drapes hung loose, blocking any light from the outside. "Stark I'm fine, just tired and groggy." He smiled and all of his muscles seemed to relax. "You scared the shit out of us Z," he drew me close, his warm body warming me up.

"Yea, Z, I thought you were dead." Stevie Rea was standing next to Rephiam. Her face was full of worry. That's when I became aware of the crowd around me. Aphrodite, Darius, Damien, Shaylin, Shaunee Kalona, and Thanatos, were around me. Even Aurox was there, but he just stayed behind. "Yea, us too." Aphrodite looked me with her cold blue gaze, but was surprised, that they radiated off kindness.

"What happened to you Zoey?" Damien asked who was standing between Shaylin and Shaunee. His face was filled with confusion, and worry. "Um, I really don't know, I just fainted, I guess." I lied. I didn't like to lie to him but I couldn't go straight out and tell him, I just SAW Heath. "That's a bunch of bull," Aphrodite said, she is back. I shook my head, when did she get a say on what happened to me? She wasn't there.

"You got a better explanation?" I asked and stood with the help of Stark. Aphrodite placed a hand on her hip and stared at me with her cold gaze. "For one thing, you just don't say 'I guess I fainted' it-."

"Okay, that is enough; Zoey needs to get her rest. Now, leave." Thanatos gave the signal to everyone, and they all followed, even Aphrodite. _Thank you. _I mouthed to Thanatos; she saved me from telling everyone what happened. I let out a heavy sigh and slumped against Stark, happy he is here for me. "You okay Z? You seem like you have something on your mind." His strong hands stroked my back as I breathed him in.

"I found a solution on how to defeat Neferet." He grew stiff at my words. He pulled away and stared at my face. "I know how to defeat Neferet," I said again. "Well, it's easier said than down." I picked at the hem of my shirt while he took in the information.

"You found the solution?" he said, his face masked with disbelief. "Yea but that's not all I have to say," I bit my lip. His eyes bored into mine, waiting for what I got to say. "Stark," Taking one more breath, I said what has been bothering since I came back conscience. "I saw Heath, that's the cause of me fainting."

**So there you have it. What do you think Stark would say to Zoey about her seeing Heath? Would he think she is losing her mind? And what about the information she found out with Sgiach? Well, that's about it for this week… I think. Well if I have time I will be sure to update. I know IT IS SPING BREAK! FINALLY! But I sadly have sports to attend. Any way, thank you all who reviewed and supported me! Thanks once again and please review! Have a nice Spring Break! \(^-^)/**


	5. Guardians and Heath

**A/N: Hi! I'm so sorry for keeping you readers waiting, but lately I had tournaments and practices. But I'm here now giving you guys another chapter! I'm happy to be back to writing. But with practice, I won't be able to update often, but when I can, I will. And well I hope all of you had a great Spring Break. I had a good one- not. I was sick, sadly. Well, any way, please people, review, please. I would fell a lot better, if you guys did. Thank you for all those who reviewed, though. You guys keep reviewing! Hope you guys enjoy! \(^.^)/**

**Guardians and Heath**

He stood there shell-shocked. My heart hammered into my chest, waiting to hear what he has to say. His expression was nothing I could read. His brown eyes searched my face, as not believing what he just heard. My heart was swelling up from guilt and hurt. Just the look on his face, he seemed hurt. I understood why, I really didn't like getting left out my self, from information and other important things.

I reached out with my hand, to touch his. His hand was cold, but he didn't respond back. "Please, Stark, say something," then I added. "anything." My voice was not my own. This voice sounded hoarse, as if I had sand down my throat. He shifted his foot and took a step back. A tear escaped my eye.

"Zoey, why didn't you tell me…about this once you woke up?" His eyes were burning chocolate, and full of hurt. I mean, it wasn't my fault I didn't want to tell him, once I woke up. I didn't want others to hear that I saw Heath; they would have thought I lost my mind. I looked him right in the eye and stared at him.

"How come I didn't tell you?" I said again and posited my lips together and placed a hand on my hips. "Well let's see… I wanted all of us to relax, for once. I was going to tell you, about the whole Neferet thing, but then I ran into Aurox, and we started to tal-." I cupped my hand over my hand before I could say any more, to make matters even worse. Stark's frame went rigid. His eyes blazed red. I winced, _way ta go Zoey. You made your boyfriend mad about a guy who holds your ex- boyfriend's soul._

"You what?!" his voice was filled with anger. This was not supposed to be happening. "You didn't kiss right- wait maybe you did and that's why you saw Heath!" his words took time to sink in. he thought I would betray him liked his. I shook my head in response, but my silence would make him think other wise.

"No, Stark, I bumped into him and well then I saw a bright light," I tried to explain but sadly I wasn't convincing him. He was convicted into thinking that I really did cheat on him for Aurox. A tear trailed down my face, leaving a burning pain in its sake. "No, you got it wrong, I would never hurt you intentionally, Stark, and you know that." My throat began to close, because of the situation. And with it, all the hope that I had for me and Stark's relationship we had going. But it couldn't just end, he was my Guardian, he loved me no matter what. But now… I really don't know where we both stand.

He shook his head. "I don't know what to believe." Before I could say something else he turned on his heels, without another word.

Shocked by his actions I ran out of the room. Warriors zipped by me, some tried to stop me, but it was no use. How did I get this far and then everything came raining down? No, my love for Stark is real, he is my soul mate.

I ran into my room in the eastern castle. My room was big, as in huge. Just like the void in my heart. I pushed the double doors open and went inside. Once inside I closed them, taking my time.

The room was dark, because of the covers over the windows. The bed was made, I guess someone came in and did it for me. A small laugh echoed off the walls. I looked around but was surprised to find out it was mine. Sighing I walked to the king sized bed and fell on it. The smell of Stark filled my senses, which made a sob escape. "Why?" my voice was barley a whisper, I thought I only said it in my mind.

I threw off my jacket, and then I kicked off my shoes. I need a break from all this bulpoopie, really. I looked at the time; 3:34 am. Only two more hours until dawn. Organizing the pillows around me, as a barricade, I fell asleep. Wishing that today would had gone a lot smoother, than what I intended it to be.

"Zoey…" a voice took me out of my sleepless dreams. My head throbbed from all the snot in my nose. Shaking myself mentally I opened my eyes to see Stevie Rae. Her face was full of worry. "Zoey, thank the Goddess you are awake." Her voice was filled of relief. "Want to go see the sights on Skye? Sgiach told me we can…" her voice trailed off as she saw my face of distress. "Z, what happened? Did someone hurt you- is it Neferet?" her eyes stared me down, trying to find out the answer.

"Nothing, nothing," my eyes were tired and they felt heavy. I didn't want to worry her.

"Z, I know ya to well, just tell me." Her eyes pleaded me to tell her what was wrong. "Is it Stark? Did he do something because I would be-"

I stopped her. "Stevie Rae, I think I ruined our relationship, because I kept something from him, and sadly from all of you." I glanced down at the bed spread and picked at a loose thread.

"You can tell me Z." she sat beside me. Her eyes were soft, and comforting. I took a deep breath. She is my best friend; we've been through a lot together.

"I found a way to stop Neferet; I think." I pushed a strand of hair behind my hair. She sat there silently, suddenly dumb founded. "You what? That is great Z. What do we have to do?" her face was now filled with enthusiasm. "We need to find what made her mad with hatred." Suddenly the whole scene with Stark seemed like a minor thing right now, but it was still hurting me.

"Silly of me, we are supposed to be on a break. C'mon, let's go to that place I was telling you about."

* * *

Stevie Rae managed to pull me out of my room. With a pair of blue jeans and a blue blouse, with white flats I left the room. Everything just seemed as if it were falling apart.

We passed the guards at the front door, and they let us pass by without a word. The night sky was glimmering with bright stars. It seemed as if Nyx was wearing an elegant gown. I smiled to myself, and followed Stevie Rae. We crossed the bridge that lead to the garden. The ocean lapped at the walls, and the sea nymphs waved at us as we passed by. Their smiles were bright and blinding.

An arch way of vines stood in front of us as we neared the garden. "We just need to pass the garden, and then you'll see something amazing." Her bright eyes held a hint of red, but it was not frightening, it was comforting. We walked for what seemed like hours.

Once we reached a part of the garden I haven't visited, spirits were alive. "What is this place?" I asked more to them than to anyone else. The place was magical. It was fuming with colors and animals. Jack rabbits hopped and squirrels ran. Butterflies were every where. It was calming and for once, I forgot all the bad. Stevie Rae looked back and stopped in her tracks. "It is the Garden of The Spirits, here they are more alive than they are in the entrance." A spirit came to rest at the foot of her feet, looking at her. The spirit was yellow with a hint of purple. "Aren't they cute?" she said as she crouched down next to her.

The spirit then jumped up and ran through her. I gasped but I forgot that they can't hurt you. Stevie Rae laughed as she pulled me along.

"So how do you feel about angels?" she asked as we approached an opening. We walked a few more yards. "Well it depends on what…" I stopped mid- sentence.

Entering the open space was breath taking. I stopped to observe my surroundings.

The night sky stretched out as far as the eye can see. Weeping willows were everywhere. The grass was greener than I ever seen. But that isn't even part of it. To the left a small pond was laying right next to a small water fall. The water washed down into the ocean. Some nymphs roamed around, making things come alive.

This place gave me a sense of serenity, it made me feel safe. "Hey, we finally got visitors." A voice came from behind the water fall. A figure appeared behind but didn't move.

"Oh, don't worry Z," Stevie Rae said as she walked me towards the figures. "They don't harm." She smiled. As soon as she said that, two figures came out floating. No, wait, flying, meaning they must be the angels Stevie Rae was talking about. I always thought that only immortals were supposed to have wings, but boy was I wrong. These two girls had wings twice as big as they were. They smiled at me as they landed on the soft ground.

"Z, please meet, Brianna and Yasmine they are the guardians of this forest." Turning my gaze from Stevie Rae, I looked at the tallest one. She was light skinned and had hazel eyes, which changed with the forest colors. She had long brown hair that met her mid thigh. She was wearing a white blouse with short- shorts, and bare foot. Smiling at me she stepped forward. "I'm Brianna." Her wings slapped against the other pair of wings.

"Hey!" said the other girl as she slapped her back. Brianna gave her a meaningful look, and nudged her. "I'm, Yasmine." She replied, but through her anger she smiled at me. She was a little smaller than Brianna but taller than me. Yasmine was wearing a purple tank top with skinny jeans, and was bare foot. Her hair fell around her shoulders in waves, which was dark against her coco and cream skin. Her eyes were dark brown but yet, were stunning.

"Hi, I'm Zoey redbird." I said as I looked at the marvelous wings, nothing compared to Kalona's, these were bright white, but Brianna's had blue on their tips. On the other hand, Yasmine's had green.

"Don't talk much? 'Cause we could go back inside." Yasmine offered, a bit bored. Brianna pushed her, but faced me. "Don't listen to Yas. She is just in a bad mood because Jackson didn't visit her today." She scoffed at Yasmine, but didn't say anything more. "Yeah well, when you are dating for more than a year, you expect them to be here on time, Bri."

"Ugh, with these two you would never go any where; they would convey a whole army to strip in front of the other, then-." Stevie Rae frowned at Yasmine.

"Make them fuck each other." Yasmine sat down on the grass as she looked at me. _Whoa she has sass_. I laughed at that comment but Stevie Rae thought other wise. She crossed her arms over her chest and didn't meet my gaze.

"So um, Stevie Rae… why did you bring me here?" I asked as I eyed Yasmine and Brianna. I'm starting to sense that something is about to come on. Something that I wish would be left untouched until we got back to Tulsa. Stevie Rae sighed.

Before Stevie Rae could start to say something, Brianna spoke for her. "She brought you here because of us." Her eyes twinkled under the moonlight, making her look mischievous. "Wait, what for?" my gaze found Stevie Rae but she looked away.

Why am I here? And for what for? I shook my head. "I don't understand." Yasmine sighed, and stood next to Brianna. "Listen, me and Brianna, are the Guardians to be the first to ever walk on Earth. We know a lot more than most High Priestess do. But most of the fact was you being here, is because I was curious to meet an _immature_, young High Priestess myself." She muttered the last part, braking eye contact with me.

Anger flared up in me, _I'm no immature High Priestess, Neferet is! _"I'm no immature High Priestess!" Yasmine didn't seem to care about my outrage. She looked at Brianna, "See what I mean, she is immature." She shook her head and flew off to the edge of the water fall.

"Ugh, excuse her, she means, amateur High Priestess, you are beginning right?" Brianna asked. I nodded solemnly. _I'm not immature…_

"Well, um, Z, I have to go. Sgiach told me to just walk you here and leave. Something about you needing to learn from them." she pointed at the two angels. "Wait! So you're going to just leave me here? With her?" absently I pointed at Yasmine. Who then turned on me. "I heard that!" I ignored her. "Sorry Z, but she told me so. See y'all later." She gave me a hug and scurried off.

I stood in shock as I watched the one person I depend on, leave me. Here. With Nut head over there. _What a friend_. I thought. I finally got out of my state of being shell- shocked and turned to Brianna. Who was standing there, silently watching me.

"You okay?" she asked, with a bit of hurt in her eyes. "Yeah, sorry, its just, most of the people right now I need more, ran out on me." her face then grew into a smile. "Oh, so, um, about Yasmine," she looked over at Yasmine, as she through rocks into the open ocean. "Sorry about her, it's just-."

"Don't worry about that, but, what did she mean about, 'are the Guardians to be the first to ever walk on Earth' thing."

"Oh well, we are the Guardians, that served Nyx." Brianna sat down, and patted the floor next to her; I sat crossed legged in front of her though. She didn't look disappointed, she just continued.

"Wait, you and Yasmine Served Nyx?" Wow. I thought it was only Kalona and Erebus.

"Well, you're wrong. We are the Daughters of Nyx. The only two. She sent us here on Earth to help the world grow and to gather fledglings." Her eyes wandered off into the distance as remembering events from the past. It made her look older, but yet, beautiful. "Yasmine is the Guardian of Nature and Wisdom and the Skies. As for me, I'm the Guardian of Death, Life and Warrior Skills and Water. We are not mentioned, over the centuries they hid _our_ true identities for these Gods, such as Athena, Persephone, Demeter, Ares and Hades."

"Oh, like the Greek Gods." I said. She smiled and her eyes turned yellow. "Yeah, like them. But sadly they hid the true identity of those who brought this magical gifts to them." she rolled her eyes, and laughed to herself. "Either way, we were sent here, to bring life to plants and living things. But over the last millennium, we stopped; because the world was filled with so much Darkness that out powers refused to work. But on Skye they worked perfectly-."

"Because Skye is untouched by the outside world." she nodded, and her eyes twinkled once more. The stars glimmered brightly as she told them to. The ocean stilled and the willow trees swayed in the midnight breeze. I turned my gaze from Brianna, looked at the water fall.

I always thought that Kalona was the first angel to roam Earth, but I guess I'm wrong. Not everything these days seemed what they look like. Now, I'm starting to wander why Sgiach sent me here on the first place.

"You're probably wandering on what you're doing here." Nodding her head, her hair bounced up and down. "Well, I used to know the Tsi Sgili, I know it weakness." She smiled. To keep her going I smiled back. "That's not what _you _are looking for right, now is it?" her voice was harsh but calm.

"Oh just stop going on with questions already and show her." Yasmine suddenly appeared next to me. I yelp, which made her smirk. Ugh. "Fine." Brianna then stood and faced her palms to the trees.

"Show me what?" suddenly my heart sped, and my palms where sweaty. "Aw, you scared?" Yasmine teased but gave me not more thought. _If I could just get one of the fire nymphs to blast her, which would show her I'm not an amateur…_

In front of us bright light shined from a tree. I had to shield my eyes form the light, or I would have been blinded. Slowly the light subsided and a dark figure appeared in it.

Before I could realize what it is, Yasmine turned to me. "Brianna says his been bugging her a lot to let him see 'Zoey'. which I'm guessing is you." She looked annoyed but just moved to let me see.

My throat seized up, and tears prickled down my cheeks. Tall and muscular, with brown eyes, that always felt like home. He wore a black shirt with a football in the middle, jeans and running shoes. He looked paler, but it didn't matter. It was him. It was my Heath. "Heath!" this could not be true. This is not real. "It can't be… how…?"

"I told you I'm associated with Death and well, Yasmine has a way with spirits." She smiled kindly.

"Hey, what about me? Forgot about me Z?" Heath smiled, and opened his arms. Walking slowly, I didn't want to get my hopes up that he might be a projection. "Go on." Brianna urged me on. Taking the risk, I hugged Heath. I let out a small sob. He smelled the same and felt the same. I collapsed against him. He was here! With me, in the mortal world. His hands stroked my back, which felt so real, I thought it was a dream.

"Told you we'd find a way Zoe." His voice was the same as I remembered, smooth and husky. "I've missed you…" I whispered against his shirt. "I've missed you too, Z."

"Doesn't get any better than two long lost loves, reuniting here in front of us." Yasmine's voice brought me to reality and thankfully Heath was still here, in my arms. "We didn't call him just to see you two reunite, in order to move on, he needs to help you. Starting, with Neferet's weaknesses." The angel looked at us; her wings towered over her, making her look mighty.

But she was right, I knew deep down, that this visit was for help, even though all I wanted to do is curl into a ball and let Heath hold me.

He squeezed my shoulders, and pulled me close. "Yeah, you're right." I looked at Heath, and saw him smile. My heart skipped a beat.

**Well what do you think? I wanted to add some of the characters I've been thinking of. One of the characters is one of my friends. But any way, I hoped you guys liked it! This one was the longest I wrote. Standing back and looking at this writing it is one of my best. ;p Thank you for all of you who did review, and those who didn't or just read the story, PLEASE review! Thank you! Laterrr! \(*-*)/**


	6. Guy reunion and Stark helps me

_**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry to those readers that read my story and just left you guys standing. I've been busy with sports and all. Im soorrry that this chap is short but its all I could make up. Hope you guys like it, I know its suky. **_

**Guy reunion and Stark helps me with my ex- boyfriend problems**

"Short girl is right, I need to move on, and the good thing is," he gripped me closer and said. "I can help you and be here with you." I smiled up at him and leaned in. nothing is going to get better than this moment.

"So, we all organized? He going to help you- the sooner the better, for me to go find Jackson and kick his a-."

Foot steps came from the entrance of the forest. I stood still ready for anything, even if it was Neferet, was impossible. Brianna and Yasmine lifted into the air and suddenly they had sliver bows with black arrows, positioned and ready to fire. Heath was in front of me, ready.

The silence hung between us and the unknowns. My breath hung in the air as I strained my hearing to hear what lies beyond my eye sight. Adrenaline ran through my veins and took over.

The figure came out of the dark, and I did what I did best.

I shot him with the element. A strangled scream came from him. Yasmine and Brianna and heath stood there, staring at me. "What? I was anxious and I'm really not good at the whole suspense thing." Sounding as innocent as I can, I looked at the floor.

Yasmine sounded annoyed and ran towards the person who was shot by me.

"Shit, what was that for?" a male voice came through. As they stepped into the light I saw who they were.

Stark was among them, looking at the guy to me. "Zoey, you okay? I felt you get nervous then scared then-." He stopped abruptly once he saw Heath.

"Hey, Stark." Heath answered Stark before he could pound him with questions. While Stark was in shock, a guy stepped from behind him, no two, came from behind.

The tallest one had black messy hair, and green sea eyes. He was tanned and looked as he worked out a lot. He was clutching his side, _I owe him an apology. _The one right next to him was a little bit smaller. He had messy brown hair, and blue eyes, tan and as the first guy, he seemed like he worked out. Surprisingly they were both wearing kilts and I'm guessing they were Warriors for Sgiach.

"Sorry." I muttered to the one clutching his side. "Don't say _sorry _to _him. _He was supposed to meet me an hour ago." Yasmine stared at him with an evil glare.

"MAN, she's pretty pissed." The short one said. Brianna then glared at him. "Oh shut up JAY." Yasmine looked red and at this pointed I wanted to move far away from her as possible.

"Whoa, wait. Heath is here and he seems-."

"Sturdy, real, not a projection, alive? I know." Stark stood there, looking at Heath, not believing he was here, and almost alive. Heath moved forward and clapped Stark on the back. "Good to see you again, Stark. Been a long time don't you think?" Heath smiled and shook his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Stark smiled and clapped Heath on the back as well. The two started to talk about what has happened and how Heath was here right now. Most of this is turning out fine. But except for Yasmine and Jackson. I got a feeling someone is going to end up with an arrow in their chest.

"Ok, guys stop it already, we don't have time for any of this." Brianna shouted over the argument Yasmine and Jackson were having. Brianna stood there inpatient. Her face was filled of distress and annoyance. "Ugh!" she yelled and went to the closets body of water. Her palms faced the water, the same thing she did with the trees. Bubbles started to raise form the surface, and right then I knew what she was up to.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago Jackson!" Yasmine pushed him. "Well sorry but I have duties to do as well Yas. You should know because Sgiach-."

"Don't bring her into this, not right now. You could have at least notified me that you were going to be late!" Yasmine's face seemed flushed and angelic energy radiated off her. "Hey! That is enough!" a wave of water came crashing down on the two couples, and Jay stood there, laughing his butt off.

There, stood Jackson and Yasmine soaked with water. Yasmine clenched her hands at her side, and looked at me. I put up my hands. "Don't look at me." wish it was though. I snickered but then got a mean glare from her.

"Lets get down to business." Brianna came back triumphant and clapped her hands together. "This is not over Jackson." With that Yasmine marched off to the nearest tree and stood there, just waiting for this meeting to start. "Stop goofing around Jackson we need to help Heath move on and help Zoey." Brianna walked to the nearest rock and sat down.

I followed. "What can you help us with first of all?" my mind was ready and awake to hear what she has to say. Her hazel eyes turned on me, a light fire burning in them. "Well it all depends on how or when you want her dead." Her voice was smooth but intimidating.

"All we want is for the witch to die and well from there help Heath move on." Stark came up from behind and slid an n arm around my waist, holding me against him. His brown eyes went towards Brianna's and a little understanding went through them. "Yup that's what we need." Heath then was standing next to me, the moonlight making him look as a warrior himself. I shook my head. "So let's get to it." Heath said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, in order for us to completely help you in any way, we need to see what information we have and could find. If you understand what I mean?" Brianna looked at Heath then to me.

"What do you mean?" I said suddenly not relying on their help.

"Don't worry we are going to help, but we haven't spoken about Neferet in a long time and well… her information is kinda old." Yasmine said as she stepped forward and eyed me.

"Okay fine, but by when can you help us? Neferet is going to rise again and this time she is going to kill me and whoever gets in her way." I looked at Stark and he nodded his agreement. Who knows when Neferet is going to attack again? All we know is that she is going to come back with another plan to get rid of me.

"We will see what we can find, but in the mean time, try not to stress about it." Brianna walked off to the cave that was behind a tree and disappeared along with Yasmine.


End file.
